Jello, Doohickeys and Kisses
by Regularamanda
Summary: Sam wakes Jack up on an off world mission and finds herself in his arms. UST, Fluff and Humor. Sam and Jack.


_Author's Note- This is a plot bunny that trinity from GW inspired months ago. It was about how during Fragile balance when Sam wakes Jack up and quickly moves away from him. And she said that maybe something had happened before to cause her to back away so quickly. So here it is! And please don't take too seriously! It's meant only for fun! Enjoy!_

**Jello, Doohickeys and Kisses**

The dream started out as so many before them had. He had filled out his resignation papers and had given them to General Hammond. And right there in the control room, he had resigned. Confusion had filled her eyes and she hadn't understood why he had done that.

But before she had said much else his lips had been on hers. His arm had made its way around her neck, pulling her closer to him. His other hand had made its way to her neck, his fingers playing with the soft blonde hair there.

And amazingly she was kissing him back.

He'd had this dream so many times over the past few years. And every time he woke up, disappointed because it wasn't the same kiss as before. But this time it seemed too real, too much like that kiss in the control room. He could taste her lips.

And slowly as he regained consciousness he realized that it wasn't a dream.

Instead Carter was definitely on top of him.. And she was in his arms.

And they were off world. In a tent. Oh God.

******

Sam had lightly touched his shoulder to wake him. She knew he was a light sleeper and she always had to be careful around him in the morning. But this time instead of attacking her, his arm had gone around his waist, pulling her down on top of him.

She knew he would never hurt her, even while asleep. There was nothing hostile in his touch, only loving and gentle. And his lips had found hers, and God it had seemed so right. For years she had wondered what this would feel like, being kissed by this man. For real, instead of having it being because of an alien virus.

And so she decided to do the unthinkable.

She kissed him back.

It was only after a few seconds before she felt his sharp intake of breath and felt his arms move to her shoulders, gently pushing her off of him.

******

"Oh God! Carter! What the hell just happened?" He said as he groaned and dragged a hand over his face.

"I came into wake you…and you kissed me…sir."

"I attacked you. Carter…I'm sorry…I don't know what happened…when we get back to Earth I want you filling an official reprimand against me…"

"No sir." She said defiantly.

"No sir?" He questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. "I assaulted you."

"No you didn't." Sam said with a shake of her head.

"You didn't have control over yourself. The natives told Daniel that the water that we drank can cause sleep…issues. It causes you to act out…your dreams…" She said awkwardly.

And he was dreamed of kissing Carter so when he had grabbed her…

Crap.

"And Daniel didn't mention this to me because…?" He questioned.

"He forgot…sir."

Damn Space Monkey.

"Listen…I'm sorry about what happened…" Jack said.

"Would you rather it have been Daniel who came and woke you?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow at him.

Jack cringed.

"Teal'c perhaps?"

Jack shook his head.

"Or that woman that was flirting with you earlier?"

Jack almost gagged.

Sure that woman had been beautiful but well…she wasn't Sam.

"That doesn't excuse the fact…" Jack started to say but Sam cut him off.

"It's alright Colonel. I better go." She said as she got up.

Jack nodded his head in response.

Sam moved to the exit of the tent but she turned back.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked awkwardly.

"Ask away." Jack said with a shrug.

"Who was it you were imagining kissing?"

Jack swallowed. Oh crap. Bad situation…very bad situation.

"Uh well…you know…" Jack said with a shrug.

He finally lifted her eyes to hers and he knew she could make him do anything by just asking.

"You." He said awkwardly.

Her eyes went wide.

Jack hurriedly tried to cover it up. "Well during the time loop when I…" Jack shut up when he realized what he was saying.

"You kissed me during the time loop?" She said with a hint of anger.

"It was Daniel's fault…he was the one that said there were no consequences during the loops and when you're _that_ bored…" He trailed off once more.

Hurt was clear in her eyes now. "You kissed me…because you were bored?"

"No, I kissed you because I…"

And there it was again. The unspoken thing between them. And the words 'Career, Duty and Honor' spelled out in big neon print.

"Because you feel…feelings." Sam whispered.

"Yeah." Jack said meeting her eyes.

They communicated so well if just their eyes.

"Daniel was wrong you know."

"Wrong about what?" He asked confused.

"There's _so_ going to be consequences. No more coming into my lab just to play with my doohickeys." She said seriously.

"What?" Jack said hurt.

"No more lunches together involved Jello."

"Aww come on Carter…" Jack said his voice near a wine.

"And when this is all over…I expect a real kiss from you." She said with a smile.

Jack blinded his eyes for a second and then grinned.

"Well that's a consequence that I will gladly take."

"No time loops or alien viruses or magic drinks, a real kiss." Sam said seriously.

"Okay." Jack said.

"So we're agreed?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah sure ya betcha."

"Good." Sam said as she turned back around to leave.

He grinned at her retreating form but in a second his smile died.

"Wait! No more doohickeys or Jello?"

He _so_ should have known she'd try to cheat him out of his two favorite things involving her. Jello and doohickeys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Again don't take too seriously! If you liked it let me know!_


End file.
